


She's gone ...

by WhatDoYouSee (Cormelas)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: X2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormelas/pseuds/WhatDoYouSee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said goodbye, but he cannot let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's gone ...

Logan carried the wounded boy in his arms, the one they called Artie who had the forked blue-green tongue.  He threw his Wolverine dog tags at Stryker and walked away.  Artie gave Stryker a special raspberry as he looked back.

When they reached the clearing, Logan saw that the helicopter was gone.  Logan's eyes met Jean's. He let her read his thoughts.   _"I promised myself that I would never let harm come to you or to them, and I have failed you all."_

Jean looked back at Logan with unease, but stayed strong.  " _We're in this together.  Don't blame yourself.  We've got to keep trying."_

 

Once all were safely aboard the X-jet, Logan brought up the rear of the rescued and walking wounded, still carrying Artie, a symbol of the future Logan has chosen for himself, a future with the X-Men, with Jean at least orbiting his world, as at least some part of his life.

Jean is relieved to see him.  "Are you OK?"

"I am now," he exhales.  And he is.  And he _smiles_.  After all that just occurred, she makes him smile. Jean scans his thoughts to understand the choice Logan has made, and it briefly brings her relief.  She can sense the weight that has lifted from him.  But the visions of the raging waters leave her no choice.

Jean looks around the jet and sees the preoccupied concern of everyone to make their escape.  But there will not be an escape if her visions yield true.  She makes no eye contact because she knows they will stop her.  She must do this, for them.

When the others realize what is happening, Jean "tells" Scott goodbye through Charles.  But Logan has already sensed/felt what that means.  "NO!" he screams. " _Stay_ _true to your choice, Logan, after I'm gone.  Do it for me."_

The waters rush, Jean surrenders, and Logan feels her life force, a slow smoldering in his chest that has been with him since she first came into his life, cease to be a part of him.  He knows without seeing.  "She's gone."  His heart shatters.

Logan numbly holds up a devastated Scott.  "No! We've got to go back!" Scott orders through his tears.

"She's gone."  Logan gasps through his lips, squeezing back his own tears.  "She's gone."  Gone is the future that only moments ago he had taken the chance on for happiness.  Gone is her smile, her hair, her scent, her lips, her touch.  Gone is the possibility of her loving him as she knew he loved her.

"She's gone."

 

 

 

 


End file.
